1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to electrical boxes and more particularly to electrical box covers.
2. Background Art
Electrical boxes are used in both commercial and residential applications with various sizes and configurations utilized depending on the electrical panel design and other various requirements. Electrical panel designs also utilize a number of traditional hinge designs whereby the cover door rotates about hinge pins or other suitable devices to move from an open position to a closed position. These electrical box covers and doors are used to protect components and circuitry housed within the electrical box, prevent contact with current-carrying parts, and still permit access to certain isolated components such as electrical circuit breaker handles. This arrangement allows safe access to those product components necessary to be operated in normal use or service.